


Lucius Malfoy One-Shots

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Drama, Explicit Language, Heterosexual Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-09
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A series of one-shots, all featuring Lucius Malfoy as the main character, written for the LJ community 10_whores.  Various pairings, warnings, and ratings will be listed at the beginning of each chapter.





	1. A Midsummer Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

__**Pairing:** Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter  
 **Beta:** SoftlySweetly - thank you, my dear!   
**Rating:** PG   
**Warning(s):** None  
 **Summary:** Lucius helps Harry to forget for awhile. 

 

Lucius found Harry sitting up in the astronomy tower, lying on the cool stone floor and staring up at the stars littering the sky. Hearing the approaching footsteps, Harry glanced at the doorway, and then turned his gaze once again to the moonlit sky. “Monthly meeting with McGonagall, Mr. Malfoy?”

“Yes, it was, Mr. Potter. And how many times have I told you to call me Lucius?” the aristocratic blond chided gently.

Chuckling softly, Harry replied, “’Bout as many times as I’ve told you to call me Harry.” With a sigh the young man sat up and looked at Lucius. “You have information for me?” He started to stand, only to have Lucius’ reach out and grip his shoulder lightly, urging him to stay seated.

“Nothing that can’t wait for a bit, _Harry_. Don’t get up on my account. In fact, do you mind if I join you?”

“Not at all, the tower’s plenty big,” Harry smiled.

“Why are you up here? Isn’t it past curfew?”

“It is, but technically I’m not a student anymore, so it doesn’t matter. And I’m here because it’s been really warm lately, and I like to look at the stars.” Lying back down, Harry laced his fingers behind his head and resumed his pensive gaze into the night.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor next to the brunette, Lucius stared down at the man who was destined to save them all. This close he could see the worry creasing a forehead too young to bear such lines, and a bone-deep weariness apparent in emerald green eyes.

Not one for idle small talk, but wishing to alleviate the sadness lingering around the young man like a dark cloud, Lucius traced along the furrowed brow gently with a soft fingertip, eliciting a gasp from the brunette. Concerned grey eyes met startled green, and Harry questioned shakily, “Lucius?”

Rather than answering immediately, Lucius lay down next to the younger man and pulled him into his arms. “You’re too troubled. Just let it all go for the moment,” he said quietly, shifting Harry until the tousled-haired head was pillowed on his chest.

Surprised at Lucius’ behaviour, but wanting the contact and the comfort, Harry simply sighed and relaxed in the older man’s arms. There was always time to worry tomorrow. For now they would just watch the world turn in the night.


	2. Freedom

__**Pairing:** Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape  
 **Beta:** SoftlySweetly - thank you, my dear!  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warning(s):** Adult language; adult situations; contains slash sex  
 **Summary:** Umm…yeah…porn, no visible plot. 

 

When Severus awoke the first thing he noticed was that he was alone in the bed. Opening his eyes slowly he looked around the dimly lit room, wondering where his lover had gone. Attempting to sit up he realized that his hands and feet had been bound to the bedposts by long ropes of green velvet. Inwardly cursing the extra glasses of wine he’d had at dinner, which must have been the cause for his inattentiveness, he looked up when he saw his bed-mate saunter in from the bathroom.

“Awake then, Severus? I was afraid that I’d already worn you out for the evening,” Lucius drawled seductively, a smirk gracing his aristocratic face.

“What are you doing, Lucius? Why am I bound?”

“Because you look quite remarkable there, tied to the bed, waiting for me to do whatever I want to you, and completely unable to stop me.”

“Lucius…” was the growled response.

Climbing gracefully onto the bed, Lucius draped himself over Severus and caught the man’s lips in a possessive kiss. “Calm yourself, Severus.”

Feeling Lucius’ naked flesh sliding against him was having a marked effect on certain parts of Severus’ anatomy. Arching up into the pale body on top of him he groaned, “Release me, Lucius.” 

“Hmm, I think not.” Smiling down at Severus, Lucius pressed himself fully against the other man, covering his body and rubbing sensually against him. “I’ll see you lose control tonight,” he whispered in Severus’ ear. 

Sitting up and moving away from his dark haired companion, Lucius sat between Severus’ legs and trailed soft fingertips over the soles of Severus’ feet, beginning at the heel and tracing upward. Severus gasped and tried to move his feet away from the teasing caress, but was unable to because of the ties holding him in place. He arched against the bonds even as his cock filled with blood and rapidly hardened. “Lucius, unbind me,” he gasped. Lucius merely stared down at his bed-mate and smiled predatorily. The soft, pale fingers continued their ascent up Severus’ legs, tickling the backs of his knees and his inner thighs, only to bypass his needy cock completely. Arching again, Severus groaned out a plea. “Let me touch you.”

Instead of answering, Lucius leaned down and sucked a pebbled nipple into his mouth, tugging sharply with his teeth. Severus cried out in surprise, the pain quickly turning to pleasure. “Gods! Lucius!” 

Smirking wickedly, Lucius released the nipple with a quick nip and moved to attend to the other in the same fashion. “I’ll have you begging before we’re through,” he promised against Severus’ tender flesh. 

Travelling downward, Lucius used his teeth to pull at the trail of hair leading from Severus’ navel to his now leaking cock, and then, tossing a wolfish grin in Severus’ direction, swallowed the man’s cock to the root, throat constricting around it and making Severus howl in pleasure. He sucked, nipped, and licked at Severus’ cock until the man was near the breaking point, only to release him and tug roughly on his balls, preventing his climax and making him cry out in dismay. “Fuck!”

Chuckling sinfully, Lucius pulled away, not touching Severus at all, instead moving smoothly off his knees, leaning back against the footboard and spreading his legs out to give Severus the clearest view. “Watch, Severus,” he murmured. Severus’ eyes widened and his nostrils flared in lust as Lucius plunged two fingers into his own entrance, stretching himself and moaning wantonly, holding Severus’ gaze with stormy grey eyes full of desire. When Lucius’ free hand moved to pinch and pull at his nipples, Severus broke. “Please, Lucius, please free me.” 

Smiling victoriously, Lucius straddled Severus’ narrow waist and positioned Severus’ cock at his entrance. Sinking down slowly he moaned, “Not just yet.” Leaning over Severus, long hair trailing across the bound man’s stomach and chest, Lucius sucked firmly on Severus’ collarbone, causing the man to arch up and test his bonds yet again.

Placing both hands on Severus’ chest, Lucius caressed strongly muscled shoulders and arms, leaning forward until he could grasp hold of Severus’ hands, interlocking their fingers while he rocked his hips, slowly tormenting his willing captive. Severus met his movements with thrusts of his own, moving as much as the ropes would allow. 

Lucius caught Severus’ lips in a heated kiss, coaxing the other man’s tongue into a sensual dance as he released the velvet ties with a silent spell. Immediately Severus’ hands moved to Lucius hips, urging him into moving faster and harder, pushing him onto his cock even as he thrust deeply into his grasping hole. One newly freed hand wrapped around Lucius’ cock, stroking in tandem with their movements, until Lucius stilled and cried out, pulsing in strong, hot jets over them both. Only a few more thrusts and Severus was joining him, shouting out and filling his lover with his seed. 

Lucius collapsed on top of Severus, panting heavily and covered in sweat and semen. Severus instinctively wrapped his arms around the other man, holding him close while they both caught their breath. Finally, Severus managed to speak. “That was…inspired.”

Lifting his head, Lucius smirked down at his lover. Reaching behind him to pull one potion-stained hand off the curve of his arse, Lucius held it in front of Severus' face. "And now that I’ve so generously granted you your freedom, how do you intend to thank me?”


	3. Navigation

__**Pairing:** Lucius Malfoy/Kingsley Shacklebolt  
 **Beta:** SoftlySweetly - thank you, my dear!  
 **Rating:** PG-13   
**Summary:** How does Lucius welcome Auror Shacklebolt for his monthly parole visit? 

 

Lucius answered the door to the small cottage he had been restricted to with a devious smirk on his face. “Auror Shacklebolt,” he said snidely.

“Malfoy,” was the gruff reply. The small smile on the tall man’s face did not escape Lucius’ notice. 

Pushing his way into the house and kicking the door closed with a booted foot, Kingsley pressed Lucius up against the wall with his heavily muscled body. Grinding his hips against the other man’s he rumbled deeply, “It’s time for our monthly parole visit.” 

The next thing Lucius knew, a hot, hungry mouth was descending on his in a dominating kiss. Breaking his mouth away from Kingsley and pushing the aggressive Auror away none-too-gently, Lucius raised a finely sculpted brow and sneered, “And if I don’t cooperate? Will you be forced to…restrain me?”

Reaching for the aristocratic blond and navigating him impatiently toward the bedroom, Kingsley leered and drawled seductively, “Hmm, perhaps. With the leather cuffs this time.”


	4. Without a Name

__**Pairing:** Lucius Malfoy/?  
 **Beta:** SoftlySweetly - thank you, my dear!  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warning(s):** Slash sex  
 **Summary:** Lucius meets an intriguing stranger. 

 

Lucius stifled a yawn and readjusted his mask. The Minister of Magic had decided to host a masquerade ball to celebrate both Halloween and the five year anniversary of the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Lucius, as one of the honoured guests, had been required to attend the garish and tactless event, held up as a pinnacle of bad boy turned good. 

Scanning the crowd, a well built young man with long dark auburn tresses and wearing a gold mask caught his eye. The man was dancing with the Boy-Who-Yet-Lived for the moment, but Lucius was determined to find out why this one man had captured his attention in a crowd of hundreds. Crossing the dance floor, he politely tapped Potter on the shoulder and asked, “May I cut in?”

Glancing at his dance partner and waiting for a sign of acceptance, Harry smiled at Lucius and stepped away. “Of course, Lucius, enjoy your dance.” Grinning slyly and offering a discreet wink to the man who’d been taken from him, Harry left the dance floor, leaving Lucius with his mysterious partner.

“I saw you watching Harry and I. I was hoping you’d ask me to dance,” the young man said quietly.

“I needed to see why you caught my eye,” Lucius responded with a smirk. “After all, there are so many beautiful people here, and yet it is you I was immediately attracted to.”

“Hmm, attracted? Be careful, Mr. Malfoy, what you admit to, or you might end up with more than you can handle,” was the teasing reply.

Leaning down and brushing his lips over those of the mystery man, Lucius smiled and said, “I think I can handle whatever you have to offer.”

After several dances, much innuendo, and plenty of teasing, Lucius whispered in his lovely stranger’s ear, “Would you like to come home with me?” Receiving a smile and nod of acceptance, he wrapped his arms around the other man and Apparated them away.

~*~*~*~*~

_Blonde hair tangled with auburn as Lucius leant down and captured his stranger’s lips. Teeth nipping, tongues dancing together, Lucius swallowed the other man’s moans. Leaving the exotic mouth, Lucius trailed nips and laved kisses along the pale jaw and long neck of his lover. Reaching between their joined bodies, Lucius stroked the other man’s cock, tugging gently on the foreskin, and the redhead was lost, crying out his release as he pulsed between their bodies. The clenching muscles surrounding Lucius’ cock were enough to pull his own climax from him, and he moaned deeply as he spilled himself into his lover._

~*~*~*~*~

The young man smiled softly and twirled a long strand of blond hair around his finger. Propping himself up on his elbow so he could look into his lover’s eyes, he chuckled quietly and asked, “Well, Lucius, was that close enough to your wish for sex with a stranger?”

Lucius pulled Bill in for a deep kiss and whispered against his lips, “You do make a rather lovely stranger.” Eyes lighting up in a rare show of emotion, he continued with a leer, “Next time, however, I think I’ll take you into the cloak closet to have my way with you. I believe that would do very nicely to satisfy _your_ exhibitionistic streak.”


	5. Disoriented

__**Pairing:** Lucius Malfoy/Draco Malfoy (familial, not incest)  
 **Beta:** None, all mistakes are my own.  
 **Rating:** G   
**Warning(s):** A little angst, nothing more.  
 **Summary:** Draco needs closure after the final battle. 

 

The long travel by port-key left Draco disoriented and slightly dizzy. Closing his eyes and taking several deep breaths to steady himself, he finally felt able to take in his surroundings. The wind was unforgiving and harsh, blowing around the massive stone building and causing the waves to crash ominously against the rocks below. Taking one final deep breath, he turned and headed toward the entrance to Azkaban Prison.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The dementors had already begun to leave their mark. Lucius’ face was greying and gaunt, and his once lustrous blond hair was dirty and unkempt. Draco gasped and tears came to his eyes at the sight of his father in this condition. He watched as the guards secured him with magical chains to the chair, and then nodded when told that they would be just outside the door. “Hello, Father,” he said quietly as soon as the door banged closed.

Deadened eyes gazed upon him. “Draco. Why are you here, my dragon?” Lucius asked, voice raspy and unused.

“I needed to see you,” Draco whispered in reply.

“You were not meant to see me this way, dragon.” 

“But…you’re my father. I _had_ to see you again.” Blinking back the tears that would make him appear weak and over-emotional, he said in a stronger voice, “I have to know why.”

Lucius raised a brow, but where the gaze would have at one time been condescending or intimidating; now it was just a reminder of mistakes made and of plans gone awry. “Why what?”

“Why did you follow him? Why didn’t you save yourself? Why didn’t you go to the Light and ask them to keep you safe?” A note of desperation crept into Draco’s tone.

Sighing, Lucius replied softly, “Dragon. I am sorry. I made so many mistakes in my lifetime, but the one thing I did to the best of my ability was to keep you safe. I did go to the Light. But not for myself.”

Grey eyes identical to those holding his gaze widened in shock as comprehension dawned. “You asked them to protect me," Draco murmured. "Then that means you…you’re here…because of _me_.”

“No, Draco, no. I am here because of foolish mistakes made throughout my lifetime. I chose to follow the Dark Lord, believing in his mantra. And now I am paying the price for my actions.”

“But…” Draco’s words trailed off.

“Draco, enough. We do not have much time. Please, tell me how you are doing now the war is finally over and our world is at peace.” 

Sighing in remorse of all that was lost, Draco nodded and began to speak.


	6. Look to the Sky

__**Pairing:** Lucius Malfoy/Charlie Weasley  
 **Beta:** my Darlin' Sweets  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Summary:** When two people meet over the years... 

 

Charlie smiled at the dragon mural covering an entire wall of the ballroom. “It’s obvious where Draco gets his fascination with dragons from,” he grinned at the host of the ball.

Lucius inclined his head in agreement. “Indeed. How is Draco doing with his training?” he asked the second eldest Weasley.

“He’s doing very well, Mr. Malfoy. He seems to have an affinity for the dragons.”

Lucius allowed himself a small, pleased smirk. “I am pleased to hear that. I admit to being incredibly surprised at his choice to become a dragon handler, and even more surprised that he chose to become apprenticed to you, Mr. Weasley.”

“But not disappointed, I hope?” Charlie asked quietly.

“No, I am not disappointed. I believe that Draco has made a wise decision, that he has chosen something that will make him happy. If only we all made decisions based on happiness rather than more nefarious reasons,” Lucius mused. Then, shaking himself out of his slight melancholy, he said, “At any rate, I am pleased with my son and the choices that he’s made.”

Smirking in a decidedly Slytherin fashion, Charlie teased quietly, “Including his choice to date Harry Potter?”

Huffing indignantly, Lucius scowled at the Weasley. “I will not even grace that question with a response,” he sniffed.

“Perhaps the next time we meet will be at a bonding ceremony,” was laughingly called out as Lucius turned on his heel and stalked away from the chuckling redhead.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Mr. Malfoy. I do believe that I mentioned meeting at a bonding ceremony last time we saw one another,” Charlie smiled.

Sighing in exasperation at the Weasley, Lucius replied, “You did indeed.”

“And are you as…irritated about Draco’s relationship with Harry as you were last time we met?” Charlie asked quietly.

Shaking his head slightly, Lucius responded just as quietly, “No. Po… _Harry_ has been good for Draco. They are a good match, much more than the mere acquaintances Narcissa and I were.” Allowing a small smile to grace his aristocratic face, Lucius continued, “I should have had more faith in my son’s intelligence and decision making abilities.”

“Draco is extremely glad that you approve, Mr. Malfoy. Come; let me show you to your seat.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlie turned in surprise at the crack of Apparition. “Mr. Malfoy, what brings you to the dragon preserve?”

“I am here to see Draco. He fire-called me, asking me to meet him. I was under the impression that he had cleared the visit with you, Mr. Weasley.”

“Please, call me Charlie. And no, I’m afraid I hadn’t heard, although you’re more than welcome here.” Leading the way out of the tent, Charlie called over his shoulder, “If you’ll follow me, Mr. Malfoy, I’ll take you to Draco’s tent.”

Later in the day, Charlie found Lucius staring through a high fence into one of the dragon pens holding a young Welsh Green. “Mr. Malfoy? Is everything alright?”

Turning toward the younger man, Lucius said quietly, “As you’ve afforded me the luxury of using your given name, Charlie, please call me Lucius.”

“Lucius then,” Charlie smiled. “But that doesn’t answer my question. Is something wrong with Draco? As the one overseeing his apprenticeship…”

“Draco is fine. He’s going to be a father,” Lucius interrupted.

Charlie’s jaw dropped in stunned surprise. “You mean he’s…”

Smirking, Lucius said, “Not Draco. Harry.” Then, turning back toward the sight of the dragon in his pen, he continued, “I never thought I’d live to see a grandchild come into this world.”

Taking a chance, Charlie placed a strong, calloused hand on Lucius’ shoulder in a silent show of support. Taking a deep breath, he said quietly, “I’m glad that you were proved wrong then.”

Glancing sidelong at the redhead, Lucius raised a sculpted brow and smirked, “Are you, Mr. Weasley?”

Grinning unrepentantly, Charlie flippantly replied, “I am. I’ve begun to enjoy our yearly meetings, Mr. Malfoy.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

There was already a sea of redheads in the waiting room at St. Mungos when Lucius arrived, but there was only one redhead Lucius’ eyes caught and held.

Charlie walked toward Lucius and held out a calloused hand in greeting. “Lucius. Good to see you again.”

“I am pleased to see you as well, Charlie, especially for such a momentous occasion,” Lucius smiled.

The smile stunned Charlie speechless, and all he could do was nod dumbly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Charlie, it’s good to see you again. I’m glad that you could make it for Lucian’s birthday celebration,” Lucius greeted the redhead warmly, struck not for the first time by how ruggedly attractive the second eldest Weasley son was.

“I’m glad to be here. I would’ve missed our yearly meeting,” Charlie responded cheekily, coaxing a chuckle out of the older man.

“As would I, Charlie. As would I,” Lucius replied quietly, smirking devilishly when the dragon tamer’s cheeks flushed lightly.

The party was a raging success, with a multitude of Weasley children to help Lucian celebrate his birthday. As Harry and Draco were bidding the guests goodbye, Lucius found his eyes following Charlie as the stocky redhead made his way toward the fireplace to floo back to the dragon reserve. 

Remembering Charlie’s reaction to him the last several times they’d met, Lucius decided that he wanted to act on the odd attraction he had for the dragon tamer, and an idea began to form in the blonde’s mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlie looked to the sky when the shadow of the eagle owl crossed overhead. Owls were a rare occurrence at the dragon preserve; they were fearful of the dragons and spooked the fire-breathing creatures. Holding out his arm, the enormous owl landed gracefully and held out its leg so that Charlie could remove the tightly tied scroll. Giving the bird a stroke, Charlie said, “I have a perch and treats in my tent, I’ll take you there for a nice rest before you head back to wherever you belong.” Arriving at his tent, Charlie allowed the owl to perch on the stand and unrolled the missive.

_Mr. Weasley,_

_I am considering making a sizable donation to your dragon preserve. However, I wish to know precisely where my galleons would be spent. I request that you meet me for dinner at my manor on this coming Thursday at 6:00 p.m._

_Archimedes will await your reply._

_Most sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Reading through the note twice, Charlie could find no hidden ulterior motives, and yet he couldn’t help but wonder what Lucius was playing at. Even more importantly, he couldn’t stop the excited squirming in his stomach at the thought of spending time alone with the elegant blonde. Reaching for a quill and parchment, he began penning his reply…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Dinner had been wonderful, quiet and intimate, and Lucius had been pleasantly surprised by how intelligent Charlie was and how much they seemed to have in common. He was well versed in a variety of topics, and talk flowed freely between them, never lagging or feeling awkward. They lingered over their dessert and after dinner drink, both seeming reluctant to allow the evening to end.

It was quite late when Charlie stood and stretched. “I really should get back. I’m working with a young Ridgeback, and she’s a very early riser,” Charlie said with a grin. “I’ve really enjoyed this evening, Lucius, and on behalf of the dragon preserve, I’m very grateful for your donation.”

Standing up to walk Charlie to the fireplace, Lucius smiled and replied, “I too have had a pleasant evening, Charlie. If you are amenable, I would not be averse to dining with you again, very soon.”

Blushing lightly, Charlie looked into Lucius’ gleaming eyes. “I would be most amenable, Lucius.” Leaning up and pressing a kiss to Lucius’ soft cheek, he whispered in the shell of the older man’s ear, “I might even be amenable to more than dinner, if you were to ask.” Then, with a cheeky grin, Charlie disappeared in a flash of green flame, leaving Lucius eagerly planning their next meeting.


	7. Pandora's Box

__**Pairing:** Lucius Malfoy/Bellatrix LeStrange  
 **Beta:** my Darlin' Sweets  
 **Rating:** Soft R   
**Warning(s):** Implied het *cringes*; Dub-con  
 **Summary:** Lucius will do anything to get back in the Dark Lord’s favour… 

 

“You disappoint me, Lucius,” Voldemort hissed. 

“I am sorry, my Lord. What can I do to earn your forgiveness?” Lucius begged.

Running a skeletal finger over his lipless mouth in thought, Lord Voldemort answered after several long moments, “You will report to Bellatrix for further… _instruction_ , Lucius, on how to properly serve me.”

Repressing the shudder that travelled up his spine, Lucius murmured, “Of course. Anything you wish, my Lord.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Bellatrix leered insanely as Lucius shrugged off his robes. “Oh, very nice, Lucius. Narcissa is very lucky to have you, isn’t she? Such a pretty thing you are.”

“I do not believe that this is what the Dark Lord had in mind when he ordered me to report to you, Bellatrix,” Lucius snarled.

Smirking deviously at the blonde, Bellatrix sneered. “You would do well to remember that I now hold your fate in my hands,” the witch cackled.

Sighing resignedly, Lucius murmured, “Of course, Bellatrix,” and joined the woman on her bed.

“Very good, Lucius.” Stroking Lucius’ flaccid length until it slowly hardened under her ministrations, Bellatrix smirked, “Now, show me why my sister is so proud to be your wife.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Narcissa suspects what’s going on, Bellatrix! Surely you do not wish to hurt your sister so?” Lucius beseeched the insane woman.

“Oh, dear, Lucius. What _will_ our Lord say when I tell Him that you have been uncooperative, and unwilling to follow my direction?” Bellatrix sneered.

As Lucius once again found himself disrobing in Bellatrix’ chambers, he wondered if there were any way to close this Pandora’s Box that he’d unwittingly opened.


	8. Head in the Clouds

__**Pairing:** Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy  
 **Beta:** the suberb and sexy SoftlySweetly  
 **Rating:** PG   
**Warning(s):** Implied het   
**Summary:** Everyone believes that I live with my head in the clouds… 

 

Everyone believes that I live with my head in the clouds. With such a comely face and mild-mannered demeanour, ignorance surely must be bliss, and the entire world believes that I live by that code. The entire world has forgotten that I am first and foremost a Black. I am a Slytherin. I am a powerful, Dark witch, and I _allow_ the Wizarding World to believe me meek, adhering to my husband’s every wish. 

It is not Lucius who is savvy in business. On the contrary, Lucius is naught but a spoiled little boy who would have burned through his inheritance long ago had it not been for my _encouraging_ him to invest in several business ventures that have since proved successful. It is amazing how accommodating a man can be when sex is withheld long enough, much like denying a child his favourite toy in order to gain obedience. 

It is _I_ who urged Lucius to reach out to the Light side when the Dark Lord’s insanity became obvious. Were it not for me, my husband would still be blindly following a madman and dragging the Malfoy name and everything it represents down with him. Were it not for me, my beloved son would be branded now and tied to the Dark Lord’s bed as his catamite, a fate I would not wish on anyone, not even the Boy Who Lived. 

Indeed, ignorance is bliss. And as I allow my husband to caress my body, to fill me and find his pleasure, I realize that it is he, not I, who will always live with his head in the clouds.


	9. Calligraphy

**Pairing:** Lucius Malfoy/Remus Lupin  
 **Beta:** SoftlySweetly -- thank you, darlin’! You are made of awesome.  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning(s):** None really. It's AU, but isn't it always? *g*  
 **Summary:** An exchange of letters could lead to freedom for one, and acclaim for another.

 

_Mr. Lupin,_

_The research company that I am affiliated with has made great strides in discovering a cure for the lycanthrope virus. I am pleased to announce that a recent breakthrough has been made._

_However, for research to move forward it is necessary to find individuals willing to volunteer to test the potions and treatments. I am aware of your affliction of lycanthropy and am hopeful that you would consider volunteering for said treatment._

_Not only would your volunteering for the study benefit you, but your status as godfather to The Chosen One would go far toward procuring additional funding to further research for the many individuals afflicted with this, up to now, incurable virus._

_I await your response,_

_Lucius Malfoy_  
Order of Merlin, Third Class  
Senior Chairman, Mortar and Pestle Potions Corporation 

Setting the parchment aside, Remus huffed in aggravation. “He only wants me to participate because I’m your godfather,” he griped.

“Who cares why he wants you to participate, Remus?” Harry asked. “This is a chance for you to be free from the wolf. If it takes my name to make it happen, then so be it.”

“You’re not upset about the way this has come about?”

“Remus,” Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation, “you’ve wished for so long for this. I want this for you nearly as much as you do. Please, just think about it.”

Nodding resignedly, Remus picked up the letter and once more began to read.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucius opened the scroll and grinned wolfishly as he scanned over the contents.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Thank you for considering me for your lycanthropy research project. I have been afflicted with the virus for some time, and a cure would be beneficial to hundreds, if not thousands of witches and wizards suffering just as I am._

_I would, at this time, like to accept your invitation to participate in this study. It is my fondest wish that lycanthropy be eradicated once and for all, and I feel that this is a step forward in that direction. Therefore I am willing to do what is required to reach that ultimate goal._

_I look forward to meeting with you and your research team, at your convenience, in order to go over the particulars of my participation._

_Sincerely,_

_Remus J. Lupin_  
Order of Merlin, Second Class  
Professor, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

“Oh, I look forward to meeting with you as well, Remus Lupin,” Lucius smirked triumphantly.


	10. Paranoia

__**Pairing:** Lucius Malfoy/Lord Voldemort  
 **Beta:** SoftlySweetly -- thank you, darlin’! You are made of awesome.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** None   
**Summary:** Lucius must prove himself to the Dark Lord. 

 

“You have disappointed me yet again, Lucius,” the Dark Lord hissed furiously.

“I apologize, my Lord, but the boy’s address is under the Fidelius Charm. Even my clout at the Ministry will not allow me access to the information,” Lucius quailed under the wrathful gaze of Lord Voldemort. 

“And why should I believe that you are still mine, Lucius? In what way do you intend to prove yourself to me and stay in my good favour?” A lustful glint filled crimson eyes, and Lucius held back a shudder.

“I am yours to command, my Lord, now as always. If it is within my power, anything that you desire of me is yours,” Lucius said quietly, wishing to keep Voldemort’s paranoia at bay. If he could survive this meeting, he swore to himself that he would take his family to the Light and beg for protection, for clemency, and offer to do anything so long as he never had to bow down to this madman again.

“Anything, Lucius?”

“Of course, my Lord. Anything.”

Standing quickly, robes billowing around long bare feet, Lord Voldemort stalked toward the prone man. Pressing a single fingertip under the blonde’s chin, he forced Lucius’ face up, gazing deeply into stormy grey eyes. “If that is so, my dear Lucius, then follow me to my chambers. I will take my displeasure out on your naked flesh, and slake my hunger in the process.”

Hiding his revulsion by leaning forward to press a kiss to the hem of the Dark Lord’s robes, Lucius murmured quietly, “Yes, my Lord. I am yours to do with as you wish.”

Following Voldemort quietly, Lucius swallowed down his horror, thinking only of his wife and son. One more night and this nightmare would end.


End file.
